1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window display technology and, more particularly, to a method and mobile device for displaying a supplementary window to provide intuitively and, in a pleasing manner the supplementary window in which content dependent on a main window is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays a variety of mobile devices have been popularized due to their portability, size, and multi-functionality. Additionally, many mobile devices can offer simultaneous multiple user functions. A user of such a mobile device can select and use a desired one of such user functions through a display unit that provides a screen associated with the selected user function.
In typical mobile devices, each user function may be generally associated with various screens (i.e., different display views or pages). Specifically, when there is a request for a particular user function, a mobile device outputs a main screen corresponding to the requested user function. If any item or link is then selected from the main screen, the mobile device outputs on the display unit a new screen corresponding to the selected item or link. Namely, the main screen is replaced with the new screen. Therefore, as time passes, a user may easily forget a dependent relation between the current screen and the previous screen. Further, since a typical mobile device merely offers a change in screen, it may not satisfy a user's various needs.